The present invention relates generally to display equipment and more particularly to an adjustable display rack used for retail food merchandising.
It has often been found that retail merchandising display rack systems lack sufficient flexibility for utilization in different shopping environments. For example, individual store space requirements and aisle configurations often differ considerably. Retail display racks are usually designed with certain store layouts in mind and can be adapted to the floor plan of a different store only with considerable expense and time. Consequently, a store which alters its floor plan to enhance customer convenience may require costly alterations or replacement of its existing display racks. Furthermore, the storage and freight expenses associated with retail merchandising displays have resulted in attempts to design merchandising displays which are more space- and weight-efficient as well as easier to handle during storage and shipping.
It has also been found that there is a need for a merchandise display rack which is designed to be rapidly assembled by relatively unskilled personnel, preferably a single individual using no tools, or using, at most, nothing other than a screwdriver.
It has also been found that a need exists for a merchandising display rack which is comprised of interchangeable parts to reduce costs as well as to increase flexibility, for example, a display rack frame capable of accepting shelving of various depths or lengths.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a display rack which is assembled upon a novel adjustable frame structure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a display rack in which the basic frame structure includes adjustable frame members.
A further object of this invention is to provide a display rack in which the frame structure contains adjustable telescopic frame members.
Another object of this invention is to provide a display rack which is universally adjustable so as to conform to various space and display requirements.
A further object of this invention is to provide a display rack that is designed and constructed in such a way as to be stored efficiently during transport or storage so as to decrease storage and shipping costs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a display rack which can be shipped in a knocked-down condition and then quickly assembled at its point of intended use by a relatively unskilled individual using either no tools or nothing other than a screwdriver.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of the invention proceeds.